


STAR WARS: Episode IX - Remnants of the Empire

by wrackune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackune/pseuds/wrackune
Kudos: 6





	STAR WARS: Episode IX - Remnants of the Empire

_Disclaimer: I wrote this immediately after viewing and being massively disappointed with Rise of Skywalker. While this was completed around February of 2020, with the editing help of the fantastic @fangirlJeanne on Twitter, I didn't have the courage to post this until 10 months later. I wrote this as if I were handed the responsibility of making Episode IX, so The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi are treated as wholly canon. These were effectively my dreams for what the next entry in the Skywalker Saga would’ve explored and isn’t necessarily the final film/story that could be told with these characters._

_I suppose I should also mention that I regard The Last Jedi to be my all-time, favorite Star Wars movie. That should give you a pretty good indication of the direction this story will go, and further explains my feelings on Rise of Skywalker. I know there are a couple of leaked, rejected screenplays for what ultimately became Episode IX - I have not read any of them and any similarities to those works are purely coincidental, if that matters to you._

_Please also bear with the partial screenplay style format - this was written for the screen, not a novelization. I realize some of the action may be hard to convey - I intend to continue adding to this screenplay with rough sketches that better set the scene. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy._

**STAR WARS**

**Episode IX**

**_Remnants of the Empire_ **

It is a time of change. Following the confrontation at Crait, a disgraced Kylo Ren is banished from the First Order thanks to a propaganda effort led by Supreme Leader Hux. Years have passed and the First Order, a shell of its former regime, continues to occupy many star systems in a bid to maintain its relevance.

The longtime leader of the Resistance, Leia Organa has fallen ill. Despite her absence the Resistance fight on. The paltry band of rebels remaining have established bases across several planets, havens for training new rebels.

On a distant criminal mining colony, Rey, Poe and Chewie are engaged in a covert operation to steal resources for the rebel cause….

**ACT I**

We descend from the stars to view a planet split in two, held together by machinery. We keep descending, into the center of the planet rift and see large vessels moving from either side of the broken hemispheres - they’re traveling through blue energy tubes. A rectangular cargo ship whizzes past the screen emerging from a tunnel of the rock, and we whiplash pivot to follow it. The Falcon is attached to its side at about the middle of the ship, its rear facing the cockpit of the cargo ship.

From behind, a woman with a pixie cut sits at the Falcon’s cockpit looking out the window. She glances down at a radar looking device starting a countdown.

Rey:  
“Ok we’re out of the tunnel - the 200 kilometer window to escape starts now! You guys almost finished loading up the haul?”

Rey watches as the ship they’re riding flies away from a subway-like tunnel in the rock. We track from the outside of the Falcon toward the front of the cargo ship it’s riding and through ports blaster fire is seen.

Cut to Poe, running through the cargo ship toward the cockpit where Chewie and BB-8 are. He’s firing wildly behind him.  
“Chewiiieee! We gotta go!”

Chewie is fiddling with wires at the front of the ship, snarling - BB-8 is helping but Chewie is batting them aside. Poe reaches them and looks confused.

Poe:  
“What’re you doing!? You’re supposed to be loading up the Falcon not playing engineer!”

Chewie roars

Poe:  
“How slight is slight!?”

On an intercom, annoyed, Rey:  
“Tell me I didn’t hear ‘change of plans!’”

Chewie grumbles, still fiddling with wires.

Poe:  
“ _There’s 4 tons of beskar on this ship!? Are you serious_?”

A laser blast almost hits Poe and sparks fly. He falls to the ground to take cover. A guard in a hulking mech suit with a huge rifle is down the hall of the ship, firing at them and slowly lumbering closer. Chewie slings around his bowcaster and fires, the alien extends a tower shield from its arm and blocks the shot.

Rey:  
“140 kilometers!”

Cut to mine staff watching the cargo ship approach from a station at the tunnel’s entrance, they hit a button that sounds an alarm and locks off the tunnel from the station. They begin gearing up, readying blaster rifles.

Chewie roars

Panicky into a radio to Rey, Poe:  
“So new plan, this ship’s worth _way_ more than we thought so we’re apparently hotwiring and hijacking it” he turns to Chewie “Wait this ship is droid operated how can we -” Poe gestures to an evil BB droid in front of them, plugged into a console. It’s cursing them out.

Chewie rolls his eyes, stands up, and tears the bad BB droid out - it screeches as he throws it down the hall. BB-8 wobbles excitedly before rolling into a small platform that elevates him up into the droid-cockpit.

Rey:  
“80 kilometers!”

Poe:  
“Uh, BB-8 doesn’t know how to fly!”

BB-8 unleashes a robotic arm from his side and Chewie gestures and snarls and roars, he puts his hand on BB-8’s head and twists and moves it around. BB-8 beeps enthusiastically.

Deadpan, Poe:  
“You’re kidding”

Chewie chuckles

Another large laser blast flies down the hall and everyone flinches. The lumbering guard trudges closer to them and tests a flamethrower with a couple bursts. It points the flamethrower into the cockpit but BREEE a blue lightsaber pierces through its chest before it can fire. It falls down revealing Rey.

Sheathing her saber, stepping over the dead guard, Rey:  
“Is there _ever_ a plan you two laserbrains stick to?!”

Poe, Chewie, and BB-8 start arguing over each other trying to make their case to Rey.

Rey:  
“BOYS!”

They shut up. 

Rey:  
“ _What now?”_

Poe:  
“Is that hitch secure?”

Rey:  
“Yes”

Poe:  
“Then get back in there and give us all she’s got - we’re gonna need the boost!”

He grimaces while putting a hand on BB-8’s head and arm and starts to pilot the ship.

We follow Rey over her shoulder as she runs back, hops over the dead guard and hooks a sharp right through a hatch. She pulls herself through a tunnel in the Falcon and rushes over to the cockpit. We cut to outside where the mining ship is starting to bank away from its course. Poe pivots BB-8’s head and pulls on his arm.

The cargo ship doesn’t look like it’s going to make it. The blue energy tube is stretching but still holding the ship in place. We cut to the guards at the station as they realize the ship is going to crash, they panic and start running away. Rey hops into the Falcon’s pilot seat, flips switches and punches the engines. The Falcon’s engines light up on the side of the mining ship and it starts to bank harder until it breaches the force field. It breaks away just in time to fly across the surface of the half-planet.

Reaffirming his grip on BB-8, Poe:  
“Alright, let’s see what this tin can can _really_ do”

BB-8 hops up and down in the cradle.

The cargo ship bobs and weaves through the planet’s debris. Enemy ships fly out of tunnels from the planet core in pursuit. Rey gasps.

Over intercom, Rey:  
“Poe - we’ve got bogeys on our 12!”

Squinting out the glass in front of him, Poe:  
“12!? You mean our 6?”

The bad BB droid is prodding Chewie angrily as he braces himself in the ship.

Rey:  
“My 12, your 6! Just keep them off our tail and lemme know when you’re clear to make the jump!”

The enemy ships ready and fire harpoons. Rey grunts and hits the Falcon’s thrusters, pulling the paired ships out of the way as the harpoons barely whiz past. Another harpoon is fired, direct hit! 

Rey:  
“Poe! Hang on!”

Rey flings the Falcon hard to the right, hitting the thrusters as the coupled ships spin out of control - the enemy ship, attached by the harpoon is flung around and slammed against a floating rock, exploding.

Poe:  
“NOW!”

Poe pulls back on BB-8, Rey pulls back on the Falcon lever. The spiraling stops with the Falcon facing forward, away from the mine. Rey pushes forward on the throttle and the Falcon jumps to lightspeed, cargo ship in tow. Poe breathes a sigh relief and falls back against the ship’s interior, relaxing. BB-8 sighs as well. The cargo ship’s rattling and rumbling disturb Poe.

Poe:  
“You sure that newfangled hitch is gonna hold?”

Chewie, offended, roars, gesturing toward the ship and BB-8

Poe:  
“Alright! Ok! You’ve made your point - I’ll never doubt your handiwork”

A wide shot shows Chewie on the floor relaxing, his foot out keeping the bad BB-unit at bay, still struggling to pick a fight

We wipe to the Falcon exiting lightspeed and descending to the surface of a planet (Yaw'Lah). The Falcon hovers above a launchpad in a small settlement, balancing as it touches ground with the cargo ship below. Our heroes disembark from their respective ships, carrying in their haul. A bunch of people rush to help Rey unload it, looking excitedly at the stuff she’s found. Children are cheering and grabbing at the loot. The mining BB unit emerges from the ship, angry at the rebels. Children rush to play with it.

Rey:  
“Thank you, Poe. I can’t tell you how much this is going to help us.”

Poe:  
“Hey, thank that hairbrain and this goofball!”

BB-8 bows while Chewie waves off the compliment and continues hauling cargo.

Rey:  
“So where is our greatest pilot off to next? Picking off Tibanna gas transports or stealing the heart of some Nabooan duchess?" She raises an eyebrow

Poe:  
"Nah, that's next week.” Poe winks “Right after this I'm off to Eott. Finn's apparently arranged a super serious meeting he wants me to be a part of."

Rey:   
"Send my love to him and Rose!"

Poe:   
"Will do!”  
Poe hops into his x-wing, BB-8 is scooped up, and they take off.

-

Cut to a ship entering Yaw'Lah’s orbit. It looks cobbled together, unlike anything we've seen so far. The ship passes through an asteroid field to the planet Yaw'Lah below. Yaw'Lah is deserty, but not without plenty of oases. The ship descends into a secluded, rocky area. A hatch in the belly opens and out drops a man dressed in brown tattered robes (visions of "Old Ben Kenobi"). The man stumbles out from under the ship as it hovers above and pulls back his hood, stepping into the light. It's Kylo Ren. Dark circles hang below his eyes and above a patchy, short beard that parts for his long vertical scar. A couple grey hairs are tucked back into his samurai bun. He pulls out a telescope and gazes out to a colorful city. Kylo looks back at an R9 droid on the hull of his ship, he signals to it and it beeps, landing the ship.

We cut to a bustling bazaar, Kylo pushes past people, somewhat aimlessly. A shadowy hooded figure is present in the crowd almost stalking Kylo, barely visible through the passing faces. Kylo catches a glimpse of it and it startles him. He knocks into a jeweler selling wares, and reluctantly starts to pick them up to help. When he looks back, the hooded figure is gone. His stomach growls and he buckles over a bit in pain. Spotting a restaurant, he stumbles there to eat. His hand drops coins on a table. A bowl of soup is dropped in front of him. We cut to him at a high table slurping up his meal. He pauses to breathe deeply, mindfully taking in the food - it’s clear he hasn’t eaten in a while.

Back to Rey. She’s working with a community of young rebels now, teaching them the ways of the force. She's helping some build their sabers. We see hers, it looks different, welded. We assume it's Anakin's old one fixed. She passes through groups of people, all ages, races, genders practicing the force. She looks at them proudly. One young twi-lek is spotted, saddened, holding a piece of machinery. Rey approaches him.

Rey:  
"What's wrong little Dee-bu?"

Dee-bu:  
"My Droid. I'm afraid"

Rey:  
"It's ok to be afraid. What are you afraid of?"

Dee-bu:  
"All the others can fix their droids with their tools but… I can't… and I'm afraid my way is wrong." The boy raises his hand over the droid and a spark of electricity briefly turns it on.

Rey:  
"Dee-bu, there's nothing to fear when using your abilities to help others." Dee-bu lifts his head and smiles. "Come with me, let's grab some food"

They go to sit and eat and as Rey begins to put food to her mouth, we crosscut to Kylo, doing the same. The whir of the force rumbles. They're connected. They sit across the table from each other.

Surprised, Kylo:   
"Rey."

Curtly, Rey:  
"You look awful.” she continues eating, half ignoring him.

Irritated, Kylo:  
“I’m being hunted.”

Rey:  
“You deserve worse.”

Rey begins to close her eyes, implying she’s about to disconnect, the force begins to rumble.

Kylo:  
“Rey, please!”

Rey furrows her brow but doesn’t sever the connection. His face is a mirror of the way he looked in Snoke’s throne room, his eyes pleading as they scan Rey’s clothes. Her clothes are unique, far removed from the basic white wraps of Jakku. She’s so much more put together than him now.

Reaching his hand out, Kylo:  
“I need your help.”

Incredulous, Rey begins to end their talk, but Kylo leaps forward, snatching the necklace off her neck. The connection breaks and Kylo is at his table, holding the necklace. He inspects the beads carefully, then startlingly jolts up from his seat. His head whips around, searching the crowd in the market. The jeweler from before comes into focus from a distance. He and Rey are on the same planet. Kylo sprints away to find her.

Rey stands up straight at her table. Her eyes wide, nostrils flaring. She touches her neck where the necklace was.

Rey:  
“He’s here…”

Fellow rebel:  
“What is it, friend?” Rey blinks, shaking her head out of it. “Rey?”

Rey:  
“Jill’ar, Zoba, come with me” she motions to two others who quickly gear up and join her.

_Zoba: A very tall 40-something human and one of Rey's closest confidants. Her face is weathered and carries a number of scars. She's extremely talented in her use of a saber. She's dressed in fairly minimalist, form fitting black cloth that covers all of her body - similar to Luke's in Return of the Jedi._

_  
Jill'ar: A 30-something Dathomirian and another of Rey's close friends. A woman of very few words, Jill'ar's weapon of choice is a long range blaster. Her outfit is far more resource-driven - a utility belt, small munitions packs, a vest with pockets, high boots lined with gear._

Rey and her friends run through the small town.

Zoba:  
“What’s going on?!”

Rey:  
“Kylo Ren is near, I can feel him, we need to get far away from our people - we can’t risk him discovering them”

Cut to Kylo moving quickly through the town. He stops to close his eyes and he feels for Rey. We see him sensing her position. Cutting to glimpses of her running. He opens his eyes and continues his pursuit. Finally, he reaches a railspeeder station and sees her across the tracks.

Rey spots him back, and she sprints, pulling away from her friends. A rail car starts to take off and Rey climbs on top of it - she watches as Kylo stares at her, running to climb the same rail car. Zoba and Jill’ar rush to barely catch the tail end.

The rail car rides out of town over canyons and a sea. Ben walks angrily toward Rey across the rail cars. He ignites his saber and spins it with determination. Rey, staring Ben down, ignites her saber. Anakin’s blue blade. Then another ignition. A yellow one stemming from the other end - forming a saberstaff. Jill’ar and Zoba trail behind.

Rey:  
“Why are you here?! What do you want?!”

Kylo:  
“I want to destroy you!”

They trade blows. Ben hits Rey’s saber away and kicks her back.

Finding her footing, Rey:  
“What have I _ever_ done to you!? Luke failed you. Snoke abused you. The First Order is hunting you, not me!”

Kylo:  
“You took everything I had!” he slams his saber against the rail car he’s standing on in rage

Appalled, Rey:  
“ _WHAT?_ _!_ _You_ are the one who sided with people who only loved you for your power! _You had the family I always wanted and you threw it all away!_ ”

Kylo charges again, and they strike and parry one another. Rey and Kylo lock sabers, pressing each other full force. Jill’ar, finally catching up, fires a blast at Kylo but he deflects it with the force back at Jill’ar, wounding her. Rey is overwhelmed with rage and screams, she splits her staff into two individual sabers and presses harder against Kylo’s blade with both of hers. Zoba catches up, leaping onto the same railcar to join in. Their three sabers against Kylo’s begin to reverberate. We see the hilt of Kylo’s saber shuddering, vibrating more and more extremely. Finally, the very crystal inside Kylo’s blade shatters, and his saber with it. A pulse pushes Kylo to his knees.

Rey’s lightsaber is pointed at Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s body rocks back and forth with the rail car, a thousand yard stare on his face.

Kylo:  
“Did you really see me turn?” he looks up at Rey now “That night our hands touched…”

Rey’s tense face begins to fade and her desire to finish him with it. She glances past the rail car, seeing the sea below. Exhaling, she force pushes Kylo off the boxcar. Kylo plunges into the sea. He struggles briefly to find up. He breaks the surface, gasping for air, watching the train above speed away. Rey falls to her knees and sighs, before looking back up to her companions and smiling. Jill’ar is hurt but fine. They nod back at her, smiling, and assist her up.

Kylo makes his way to the shore, crawling onto the sand, exhausted. Through his hair he sees the same hooded figure before him (Like Obi Wan a la Hoth). He struggles to make direct eye contact with it - it almost disturbs him. He has flash glimpses of the Death Star on Endor, and the hooded figure is gone. A closeup of Kylo’s face crosscuts to -

-

A closeup of Hux’s face in a board meeting, he’s frustrated.

First Order advisor:  
“Sir? Supreme Leader?”

We cut to an advisor before returning to a closeup on Hux, slowly zooming in as he speaks

“The efforts to exile Kylo Ren have been successful, and the [brief pause as the advisor’s eyes dart to look past Hux and then back again] Knights of Ren and their elite acolytes, while a fantastic addition to our forces, aren’t proving to be enough to maintain the galaxy’s confidence in our ability to rule. Sir, with the absence of Supreme Leader Snoke and the decimation of so many of our resources as of late at the hand of the resistance… the people will feel… emboldened. Star systems are beginning to slip from our hands”

Erupting, Hux:  
“IS THAT ALL THE USE YOU ARE TO ME?!” (cut to wide shot of board room), snapping his fingers and pointing at the advisor who begins to claw at his throat - the sound of the force rumbling. Hux feigns composure, speaking through his clenched teeth “I don’t need your concern for the power of the First Order. I need this empire’s GRIP (the grip on the advisor’s neck tightens) to TIGHTEN.” Hux stares violently, watching the advisor squirm. His gaze dramatically shifts and a smile grows on his face, his expression showing epiphany. The sound of choking still heard, almost breaks Hux’s concentration on his forming idea and he focuses back on his advisor, annoyingly. He snaps his fingers and the advisor falls to his chair, gasping. A Knight of Ren, Ushar, standing behind Hux comes into focus, he drops his once outstretched hand.

Hux:   
“Gentlemen. Who here is, as I am, a connoisseur of history?”

The men at the table look at each other confused, some raise their hand reluctantly.

Hux:   
“Why did the old republic give way to the empire 60 years ago? Because the senate elected his greatness, Sheev Palpatine to supreme leader. And what did that eventually come to bear a mere 30 years later? A _rebellion_ ” Hux is disgusted saying the word “I give you the paradox of democracy: When the people of this galaxy clutch each other to weather the night, they begin to yearn for the day. But that yearning only begins after the sun has fully set”

Advisor, confused:   
“Um… sir?”

Annoyed, inhaling, Hux:  
“I think it’s time we restore a little _democracy_ to our experiment. Feed the people a little… twilight in their night. Only the _promise_ of day, but never the sun”

Another advisor at the table chimes in, understanding the metaphor:  
“Appease the masses. Give them the illusion of agency, and they’ll abandon direct revolt for empty hope”

Hux:  
“Precisely. Dispatch ambassadors to all major sectors. Spread the news of a new era in the First Order - an era of ‘representation’. Inspire the people to run for the meaningless offices we create for them. And of course, supply our own candidates as well. After all, who says we can’t participate in our own game?”

-

Cut to an unfurling banner from a building top. It displays the face of a candidate for prime minister of Eott sector. Eott is a colorful, mountainous, lightly snow dusted planet with pine-like trees. A Star Destroyer can be seen looming in the sky - some ships in transit from it. A man takes the stage and begins to speak “The First Order represents everyone from the common miner, to the speeder driver, and they do so while expanding their liberating reach across the galaxy!” We pan over a small meandering crowd as the speech drones on.

Finn cuts through the crowd determined. He’s holding firmly onto a masked figure in a cloak, Finn’s eyes dart around with paranoia. He winds through the bustling shanty town, dodging First Order troopers on patrol until he arrives at a secret door. He guides the cloaked person through the door and follows him in, glancing back one last time. The two walk through a long, dimly lit corridor before climbing a ladder and exiting through a hatch. Finn pulls the cloak and mask off the figure. It’s a teenage boy in stormtrooper gear, distraught, sweating nervously.

Finn:  
“Breathe. Breathe. You’re ok now. You’re out.”

Finn hands the boy water, a towel, and a knapsack

Deliberately, Finn:  
“This is a couple sets of clothes for you. When you’re feeling better, there’s a bathroom just there, you can change out - I’m here if you need me”

Boy:  
“I can’t live with this…” the boy shakes his head nervously -”I’ve hurt a lot people - I can’t live on the run”

Finn:  
“Listen. What you did in the First Order, it’s done - you can’t change that. You’re in control of your own actions from here on though, and you can make those ones to be proud of.” Finn’s voice becomes extra clear [evoking Jedi mind trick imagery] “You’re going to be ok.”

The boy starts to calm down:  
“I’m going to be ok”

Finn:  
“Tell me your name.”

Boy:  
“I’m… I’m CD-472”

Finn:  
“Ok, CD, do you mind if I call you Cid?”

CD’s eyes smile:  
“No… I… I like that’

Finn:  
“Cid, I know it’s a lot to absorb. Just take it easy. We have people that come around here every now and then to check on you, get you reintroduced to the normal world. Can I-?” Finn gestures to hold Cid’s shoulders and he nods. “I went through the same thing, only I stole a TIE fighter and nearly crashed and died on Jakku. You have me. If you need anything, radio in there. There’s no strings attached, ok? You don’t owe anyone but yourself the right to be free. Ok?” Cid calmly nods.

Finn:   
“Change, get some rest, we’ll talk tomorrow - you’ll be connected with others just like you, you’re not alone.”

Finn leaves the small quarters and heavily sighs, leaning up against the exterior wall. He composes himself before walking down the hall. He rounds the corner into a common room busy with rebels.

-

Cut to Rey, she’s splashing water in her face and cleaning up at a community spigot. She walks up a set of steps to a small, secluded hut and enters. It’s empty but for a large dish of water in the middle. There’s a small hole in the roof where a shaft of light pours through onto the water. Rey sits in front of the dish on her knees and meditates.

Familiar voice offscreen:  
“You’re wondering whether he can be redeemed.”

Eyes closed, Rey:  
“Yes.”

We see Luke sitting on the other side of the dish.

Luke:  
“You saw it in him - the light”

Opening her eyes, Rey:  
“Yes. I thought I was wrong that day I confronted Snoke, but… Yes, I saw a glimmer of light this morning”

Luke:  
“Then he’s not lost.”

Rey:  
“Is it really that simple?”

Luke:  
“No… and yes”

Smirking, Rey:  
“Is every Jedi this cryptic?”

Holding back a smile, Luke:  
“Rey, you meditate every day to commune with me. Every day asking for guidance with your padawans, seeking wisdom on the force, unsure of your decisions, and every day I give you my insight. And what do you end up doing?”

Rey gently shrugs

Luke:  
“You end up doing what _you_ feel is right. Rey, you have a family now. Watch them closely and you’ll see how your actions ripple through them” Luke gestures over the dish and ripples form heading toward Rey. “Learn from me the mistake I made with Ben - that I feared making mistakes” the ripples cause water to drip off the edge of the dish. The water gently ripples back toward Luke. “No mistake can be _undone_ , but not all mistakes are beyond correcting” Luke puts his hand over the dish and the water becomes immediately still.

Rey breathes deep and exhales.

Rey:  
“...I think I understand”

Luke:  
“Trust yourself the way you trust the family you’ve forged, and when you look down, you’ll see the path you’re seeking already under your feet.”

They both stand.

Luke:  
“I enjoy our little meetings, I really do - and I’ll always be with you - but this is _your_ adventure. I’ve lived mine.”

Rey, looks a little down, but nods.

Rey:  
“Thank you, Master Skywalker”

Luke bows his head smiling. Rey steps outside and down the steps back to the square. She looks up and sees a Star Destroyer enter orbit.

Zoba:  
“Looks like they’re back - what was that, 6 days they were gone this time?”

Rey:  
“Their patrol route must be getting longer”

Slyly, Zoba:  
“Or their fleet is getting smaller”

Rey:  
“We can hope - just keep an eye on the children and lay low until they pass”

The two walk back into the square and we linger on the Star Destroyer in the sky.

-

Cut back to the rebel base on Eott. We see Rose soldering R2.

Rose:  
“Almost there...”

R2 bwoops and dances. 

Chuckling, Rose:  
“I said _almost_ , just hold still”

C-3PO approaches.

C-3PO:  
“Master Rose, Master Finn wonders if you’re ready to present soon”

Still focused on R2, Rose:  
“Tell him ‘you can’t rush greatness!’ [3PO double takes - she looks up at him smiling] but also yes, I’ll be ready.”

C-3PO:  
“I shall inform him at once”

Rose, clicking a chip in place in R2 and shutting a port on him:  
“There! _Now_ you’re done.”

C-3PO:  
“What has Master Rose done for you R2?”

R2 bweeps

Rose:  
“I installed a state of the art holo-projector. It’ll be able to project and capture lifelike images - hopefully we can begin to record our efforts here and beam them to the other rebel bases to inspire hope”

R2 speeds away beeping, his head spinning and blue scanning lights coming from his head.

Chasing after R2, C-3PO:  
“R2, be careful! Had it ever occurred to you that some rebels prefer their privacy!”

R2 projects a near perfect C-3PO in front of him, playing his own words back:  
“ _Some rebels prefer their privacy!”_

Real C-3PO:  
“GASP My word!”

Rose chuckles.

We follow C-3PO around the base as R2 continues scanning. C-3PO spots Finn:  
“Master Finn!” C-3PO scurries to catch up to him

Sighing warmly, Finn:  
“It’s just Finn, 3PO - Whatcha got for me?” we follow the two through the base as they walk and talk.

C-3PO:  
“Master Rose will be ready to present today."

Finn:  
“Excellent”

C-3PO:  
“Also, our plants report 3 more potential defectors” 3PO hands Finn a tablet

Finn:  
“That’s amazing - I’ll coordinate the pickups. We need to switch up our locations, the First Order felt a little too hot on our trail this time.”

C-3PO:  
“I will make a note of that, Mast- er- Finn. Also I must inform you that, Master Sen says she’s ready” They stop walking, Finn turns to 3PO.

Finn:  
“Like, _ready,_ ready?”

C-3PO:  
“Yes. She awaits your briefing in your office”

Finn:  
“Alright” Finn breathes deep “Thanks 3PO” Finn soldiers through a door to a small office where Sen awaits, holding hands with another rebel in the room.

Sen:  
“Finn.” Sen stands up to greet. Finn waves her at ease. Sen’s dressed in a First Order officer uniform. The other rebel she’s with steps back.

Finn:  
“Ok - You’ve memorized the comms codes? You’ve got the floorplan down like the back of your hand?”

Sen:  
“Yup. All of it”

Finn:  
“Sen - I’ve sent dozens in and-”

Sen:  
“I know, Finn. I know. Not all make it out. That’s not why I’m doing this.”

Finn:  
“I… I just have to say it. I need you to fully understand how dangerous this is.”

Sen:  
“I do. Look, you may think I won’t be able to sleep a wink aboard that star destroyer - that I’ll be wracked by fear the whole time, but the truth is I haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep down here. I _need_ to be up there, trafficking more of us out. Only when I’m doing that will I be able to truly rest.”

Finn sighs. His eyes well up. Sen and Finn place a hand on the back of each other’s heads and touch their foreheads together. Finn pats the back of Sen’s head. Sen pulls away to address Finn.

Sen:  
“I know you struggle every day with the fear that soon we’ll be firing on our brothers and sisters who haven’t yet made it out - who we haven't managed to save. I struggle too. We just have to do what we can until that day comes, and be at peace with the fact that we did the best we could to free the most people.”

Finn swallows hard, looking down:  
“Thank you, Sen. Baz will take you through the channels below the city to your pickup location” Finn gestures to other rebel in the room. Baz hands Sen a hooded disguise similar to the one Cid was wearing. Finn watches as the two lift a plate from the floor and slip underground. 3PO pops his head in.

C-3PO:  
“Master Finn?”

Finn:  
“Yeah 3PO?”

C-3PO:  
“Master Poe is here.” 

Finn’s anxious demeanor relaxes and a smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.

-

Cut to Poe:  
“Can you _believe_ this!?” Poe peeks through a small window out to the street where a First Order guard is roughing up people. “I mean, how do these good people look at their lives harassed by the First Order and think _this_ is acceptable?”

Rose:  
“Not everyone is cut out to be the hero on the frontlines, Poe - some of us have family we’re afraid to lose” Poe looks back, smirking, swallowing his thick-headedness. Finn enters the meeting room.

Finn:  
“Rebels, welcome! We don’t have much time, so let’s get right to it."

Finn taps at a console and a hologram appears of a man in his late 50's - he's formally dressed, standing upright.

Finn:  
"Corporal Pierce"

Pierce:  
"Lieutenant Finn"

Finn, addressing Pierce:  
"You already know our lead engineer, Rose Tico. This is Poe Dameron best pilot in the resistance. Poe, Corporal Zevo Pierce here helped turn this old Empire fort around just after they fell - he’s sorta the unofficial mayor”

Poe:  
“Good to meetcha - was that your face on some of the flyers I saw outside? Are you campaigning against the First Order’s candidate in the upcoming election?”

Pierce:  
“Indeed I am. On top of helping Finn organize here on the ground, I figure, why not fight the First Order on the electoral front too. We’ve got the grassroots, I think we stand a chance - even if the election is just for a meaningless seat at their table” Poe smirks in acknowledgement

Finn:  
Alright, that’s enough introductions - Rose, the floor’s all yours” Rose reaches into her bag and pulls out a flat triangular device, setting it on the table in the center of the room. She then pulls a round fruit from her bag, stabs a small node into the rind and sets it above the device - it hovers. She pulls a remote from her bag and presses a button. A small translucent sphere coats the fruit. 

Rose:  
“It's a kyber powered energy shield. I've calibrated the frequency of the field to absorb laser blasts, but physical objects and transmissions can pass right through. I’ve even tested it using Chewie’s bowcaster and it works.” She smiles proudly. Poe bites his bottom lip eagerly and quickdraws his blaster firing one, then two and three shots at the fruit. The blasts are absorbed and ripple along the surface of the translucent field.

Poe:  
“Whaddya know!”

Rose:  
“I’ve got the planet scale tech here at the lab, but there’s just one problem - This tech works fine at this scale with the small bit of kyber on hand, but we don’t have access to the amount we need to protect a whole planet”

Finn:  
“That’s why I called you here” Finn’s eyes light up “My spies inside the First Order have uncovered some old Imperial blueprints that might reveal the location of a whole load o’ Kyber”

Rose:  
“Really?”

Finn:  
“I don’t have all the details, but it has something to do with similar large scale shielding the Death Star 2 was using before it was destroyed near the Endor system” Endor, its moon, and the Death Star 2 appear on a starmap

Poe:  
“I know that system! But it's been sectioned off for years since the First Order took over”

Finn:  
“Right, but new intel has revealed their patrol schedule. We have a window that opens in just 3 cycles when they’ll be gone. I’ll send you with the coordinates to the mine that’s there - it hasn’t operated for decades, but there should be a control facility nearby that can jump start it.”

Pierce:  
“Rebels: This could be a serious development for the cause - how soon do you think you can have the shield operational here, on Eott?”

Rose:  
“Like I said, the planet-size shield device is here at the lab and ready. Assuming we find the kyber we need on Endor’s moon, just a couple hours for transportation”

Pierce:  
“So once the shield is activated here, Eott will be safe from _all_ orbital fire?”

Finn:  
“No more Dreadnought blasts. No more fear of immediately losing everything we’ve worked so hard to build. The planet would be ours for the taking”

Poe:  
“They’d be forced to use TIEs and resources to actually fight us and that’s where we shine”

Rose:  
“This is going to change the face of war forever” Rose reaches into the sphere with ease grabbing the fruit, and takes a bite, winking.

*alien language from a fellow rebel radioing in from a crow’s nest outside*

Finn:  
“First Order’s coming. Pierce, we’ll contact you later. Rebels, tear down!”

Pierce’s hologram vanishes and the rebels begin cleaning up frantically. Poe and Rose slink into a crawlspace. Finn is tossed a mask, he puts it and a big coat on. There’s banging on the door. Finn opens and greets in an alien language. The stormtrooper peers over Finn’s shoulder. Poe and Rose grit their teeth, breathing as quietly as possible. The stormtrooper nods then walks away. The group breathes a heavy sigh.

Climbing out the crawlspace, Rose:  
“Ugh, First Order presence has gotten worse since the campaign"

Finn:  
"Right, so - Rose, take two transports and set course for the Endor system.” Finn pulls out a small starmap that shows Endor “You’ll need the falcon - I’ll radio Rey to rendezvous with you. Poe and I will stay here and start setting up the shield so it’ll be ready to go online the second you’re back with the kyber” Finn gives Poe a smile. "Rose, may th-"

Interrupting and shooting Finn a snarky look, Poe:  
“ _I_ wanna say it this time! Rose, may the force be with you”

Smiling back, Rose:  
"Thank you Poe, and you as well"

Closeup on hologram starmap as Rose packs up. Endor’s moon is visible on the map and we crossfade to the actual moon in space.

**ACT II**

Kylo’s ship flies past us, descending to the surface of the forest moon.

Kylo lands, and upon exiting his ship, stares up at the massive pile of ominous debris half submerged in a great lake. Once more he experiences a quick flash in his mind - the hooded figure from the beach sitting in the old throne room. He shakes it off, exhales quickly, and begins to explore the Death Star ruins. Eventually, he enters the old throne room and a cloud of black smoke pours in. All that’s left is a dark void and the throne. He looks side to side, watching the smoke waft around him. The figure of a laughing child runs through the smoke and around him. He watches the child, two more join in, formed by other clouds. The children gather at an older figure where they hug tightly and are caressed. Kylo is overwhelmed and swallows hard. Suddenly, the cackle of Palpatine breaks the touching moment. It’s coming from behind Kylo, at the throne. Kylo turns and sees the hooded figure rise from the throne. We see a closeup of Kylo’s saber ignite, but it’s not coming from him. Kylo spins around again to see the figure with the children wielding the ignited claymore-saber, it’s jittering red blade illuminating its face - it’s Ben's face. Kylo spins around again, he’s between the hooded figure and smoke-Ben. The two close in on Kylo. Smoke-Ben gestures the children behind him. Kylo faces Smoke-Ben, the hooded figure approaching his back. Kylo readies himself to fight Smoke-Ben. Smoke-Ben lunges forward, slow motion. Kylo closes his eyes and swings a punch forward, but spins about face, his body joining with Smoke-Ben’s until they’re one. He clutches Smoke-Ben’s saber, as their forms unite, and cleaves through the hooded figure behind him instead.

The hooded figure is blown to the side with the rest of the smoke and reveals the ghost of Anakin Skywalker. Kylo falls backward, and the darkness dissipates.

Solemnly, (played by Hayden Christensen) Anakin:  
“Hello, Ben.”

Gasping, Ben:  
“A-Anakin Skywalker? How?” He can’t believe his eyes 

Anakin:  
“The Jedi presence lives on in the very places and people we impact most in our lives - like footprints” 

Ben:  
“So it’s you I’ve been seeing? You led me to this place - why?”

Chuckling, Anakin:  
“I presume that was Luke leading you to me - since you didn’t know me in life, he knew this wreckage was the only place we could commune - My grandson” Anakin smiles warmly.

Ben exhales angrily at the thought of being manipulated and looks at the wreckage around him.

Ben:  
“Why would Luke _want_ me to commune with you?”

Anakin:  
“I assume he thinks I can help you. Luke always believed the best of people”

Ben:  
“HE SAW WHAT I WOULD BECOME AND HE FEARED ME!”

Anakin:  
“Was he wrong?” Anakin asks, Ben clenching his fists “Ben - You have every right to hate Luke, but look where that hate has led you.”

Scoffing, Ben:  
“Where is all _this_ coming from? You were the Empire’s second in command. You led the fight to extinguish the Jedi and dissolve the Republic. You gave your life to Darth Sidious. Now I’ve given my whole life to following in your footsteps!”

Nodding, Anakin:  
“I am hardly surprised that I am only remembered for my many failures”

Ben:  
“I won’t fail where you did”

Anakin:  
“You have already failed. You’ve pushed away the ones who loved you to join forces with those who would use you and for what? Ben, killing Rey won’t make this all worth it.” 

Ben sighs.

-

Cut to the First Order Star Destroyer above Eott. A First Order Lieutenant, Thorn, walks up to a First Order Captain, Riggs.

Thorn:  
“Sir, we’ve investigated the tip we received and it appears a small group of rebels have indeed gone to the Endor system”

We see Sen at controls within the bridge, and watch as she overhears.

Captain Riggs:  
“Excellent. You there -”

Sen holds back her anxiety and turns to the captain:  
“Yes, Captain?”

Captain Riggs:  
“Patch me through to the Supreme Leader”

Sen:  
“Yes, Captain.”

Sen gulps as she types at her keyboard and flips a switch. Hux appears via hologram in front of Riggs.

Hux:  
“Report”

Captain Riggs:  
“Supreme Leader, this is Captain Riggs currently positioned above Eott - I’ve received intel that a small band of rebels is en route to the Endor system. Request to deploy special forces to intercept and detain them.”

Hux:  
“Proceed. However, I’ll be sending the Knights of Ren to accompany you - I want this countermission _properly_ handled”

Annoyed, Captain Riggs:  
“Y-yes Supreme Leader, thank you, sir”

The transmission ends.

Turning to Lieutenant Thorn, Riggs:  
“Blasted Knights of Ren mucking up _my_ task force - prepare the elites and dispatch them at once.”

We linger on Sen’s nervous face as she continues working

-

Cut to the surface of the forest moon. Rose’s ship arrives at the mine launchpad next to the falcon where Chewie, Rey. Rose and R2 exit and rushes to give Rey a hug. Two additional escorts exit with Rose.

Rose:   
“How’ve you been?” Rose asks smiling wide “How are the padawans doing?”

Rey:  
“Great! Sometimes I feel like they’re teaching me... Rose… Kylo- Ben somehow discovered our base on Yaw'Lah”

Rose:  
“What?! How, what happened?”

Rey:  
“I don’t know - I feel like our connection draws us together and now I fear that anywhere I am is unsafe for those around me. My team and I were able to defeat him but -”

Rose:  
“You killed him? Is it over?”

Rey:  
“No. I couldn’t do it. It was as though I was Luke looking down at a lost boy… only this time I was sensing his journey _into_ the light, and not the dark as Luke saw… I don’t know…” Rey looks at Chewie. Chewie garbles, understandingly at her.

To Chewie, Rey:  
“We’ll set off for the control room. Once the mine is rebooted, start loading up what we need - we’ll be back.” Chewie nods

Rey, Rose and R2 set off into the forest. Their jovial banter is interrupted when they arrive at a building covered in foliage.

Rey:  
“Looks like this is it”

They enter, and we begin following them as they scavenge. Rose links a busted droid to a door to override it. She talks as she’s fiddling with it.

Rose:  
“I remember when my dad would come home with scrap engine and droid parts, I couldn’t wait to tinker with them. Take ‘em apart and put ‘em back together. I know he was trying to distract me… from the bad… but it worked.” The door opens, Rose stands up, dusting off her legs “Even though they fit in the palm of my hand, I could escape into those little machines.” They continue walking, exploring

Rose:  
“Rey? I know your past was… well, I know about it - but did a part of you ever enjoy scavenging?”

Rey:  
“Not really, no. You wouldn’t always find something valuable - you had to keep track of where you’d been, where others had been, to know what was even worth hauling in when you found it. You dive into these massive ships, and you’re there just to find a reason to come out.”

Rose:  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - 

Rey:  
“It’s alright - _I’m_ sorry. Scavenging is what I’m doing still. Only now it’s _for_ something, for my family on Yaw'Lah. You might think all those people depending on me is a source of anxiety but it isn’t. _They’re_ the reason to come out” Rey smiles at Rose

They continue exploring. Rey runs her fingers across old logs.

Rey, still looking troubled, gazes at a statue of Darth Vader in the hall. She pauses.

Rey:  
“Rose, how do we know who is beyond saving?”

Rose:  
“You’ve saved so many people already, I think _you_ know”

Rey:  
“But Ben Solo can’t just be separated from Kylo Ren - he’s done unspeakable things. He has _crimes_ to answer for”

Sighing, Rose:  
“Then we’ll detain him if we have the chance. I lost Paige to the First Order, and [Rose’s eyes well up fast] _I can’t - describe the pain of knowing there are people out there who find joy in that"_ Rose chokes and Rey rushes to comfort her. 

Focusing her next words, almost angrily, Rose:  
“But atonement is not something you decide _for_ people. That’s _their_ burden to bear, if it means making amends for the rest of their lives or rotting in a cell then that’s on them - you’ll know who’s capable.”

Rey:  
“Do… do you hate me for sparing him?”

Grabbing Rey’s hand, Rose:  
“No… Killing Kylo wouldn’t have brought back Paige, or somehow ended the First Order”

We watch as the two comfort each other in the abandoned hall

-

Back at Rebel HQ on Eott, two rebels escort a large device on a hovering pallet.

“This is it - the planetary shield” A rebel pulls a cloth off the device revealing it. “Power cable goes here, place the Kyber _GENTLY_ in this bay. Power switch here, use the console to set the parameters and activate the shield. You’ll need to prime the diodes first with this lever before turning it on - she’s all yours.”

Finn:  
“Ok power there, kyber there, console there - thanks”

Approaching uncomfortably close to Finn, Rebel:  
“ _Prime the diodes_. Rose has put a lot of love into this. You break it, I break something of yours”

Nervously, Finn:  
“Got it… prime the diodes, don’t break it.” Finn looks back at Poe and they both trade subtle nervous looks. Finn turns to C-3PO, “Alright. 3PO - Poe and I will be setting up at the old ship factory. Once the shield is live, things are gonna heat up _immediately_.” Finn pauses a second, waving his finger in thought “Tell Baz to begin Operation Groundswell, they’ll know what to do, and inform Corporal Pierce of my leave.”

C-3PO:  
“Understood - FINN.” 3PO still struggling to omit "master".

Finn:  
“Let’s go”

Poe, Finn and BB-8 carefully make their way through the city. BB-8 is towing the pallet, it’s covered in wares as a disguise. Poe occasionally rejects customers who inspect the pallet.

Finn:  
“My nerves feel like their going to melt”

Poe:  
“We can do this - This is what all our efforts have led up to.”

Finn:  
“That’s the thing… when this shield goes live, that’s it, the First Order will be here in full force and the people I’ve helped _will_ die, some of my friends _will_ die. How do you do it? How do you keep such a level head?”

Poe, shaking his head trying to think of a better answer:  
“Thinking about the future was never my strong suit. I’ve gone my whole life fighting to survive from one moment to the next. I guess when you grow up that way… it becomes the only way you know how to live”

Finn:  
“How do you manage to go on after losing the people you care about?”

Poe:  
“I guess… I’m just putting off mourning for when this is all over. I know it’s probably not healthy.”

Finn:  
“Nothing about war is healthy. It's this warehouse just up here. This used to be a ship factory, we’ll power the planetary shield generator with the old electrical grid."

Cut to C-3PO:  
“Master Baz, Finn has instructed me to tell you to - ‘begin Operation Groundswell’”

  
Baz:  
“It’s time?! Now?”

C-3PO:  
“Ah - those were his words precisely, yes. He informed me that you would know what that means”

Baz:  
“Yeah. I know. Ok.” Baz takes a deep breath. “I need to begin the lockdown sequence on this base. 3PO, I need you to head to the engineering bay and do the same. Go, now!” 3PO scurries off as Baz picks up an intercom. “Rebels. This is ensign Baz. Operation Groundswell is going live” (we sweep through the base as rebels listen to the intercom and begin dropping what they’re doing to gear up, there’s excitement and determination in the air. “This is the moment all of you have trained for. This is the culmination of all of your work. You have exactly 20 minutes to gear up. All conventional access to this building will be locked down. Steel yourselves and follow your squad leaders to begin evacuating through the appropriate underground channels. Everyone has their zones and positions.” We cut back to Baz’s face “Tonight, we make this planet ours. Let’s make Finn proud.”

Cut to Finn and Poe. They approach an abandoned building, peek in quickly, and sneak in. Finn unscrews a panel in the ground and they hop down a shaft. He reaches into his toolbag and starts fiddling with a control panel.

Awkwardly, Poe:  
“So... that Baz.”

Finn:  
“They’re great. Best second in command I could ask for”

Poe:  
“Are they- were they a defector too?”

Finn:  
“Yeah. They were one of my first ones”

His pride challenged, Poe:  
“Huh. So they’re like, your assistant? They don’t _fly_ or anything, right?”

Continuing to fiddle with the control panel, Finn:  
“Heh, nah - they assist me in smuggling people out and maintaining security in the underground channels - BB-8, I need you to follow this cable and solder any damaged wires.” BB-8 nods and rolls away “They’re good with a blaster though, Baz - we all kinda have blaster training.”

Poe:  
“Right. Right. So AHEM uh who do _they_ worry about when it’s go time. Y’know, who do they have ‘melted nerves’ about?”

Finn:  
“Probably Sen - those two are an item.” Poe masks relief with a nod of understanding. Finn stops working and stares ahead. “Sen went back in yesterday - into the First Order, and I know it broke Baz’s heart. If we succeed today, we’ll eat and drink and celebrate… and Sen will be up in that Star Destroyer unable to join us. [the camera looks up to see the Star Destroyer through the open roof of the factory] Still undercover until…”

Quickly trying to change the subject, Poe:  
“How many people have you, y’know, deprogrammed from the First Order?”

Returning to work, Finn:  
“...Today was my 89th. I remember every one of them - hold this for a sec” Finn hands Poe a cable “I have to do this. I have to regrow the Resistance. I still have nightmares about that day, when we lost almost everyone outside of Crait. I feel like I can’t show my face to Leia until I’ve made amends for that _stupid_ mistake…” Poe hangs his head at the thought.

Attempting to change the subject again, Poe:  
“You don’t ever worry they’ll un...defect? The new recruits?”

Taking a fast breath, with assurance, Finn:  
“Nobody has so far. I can just _feel_ it - that they’re gonna be ok.”

Poe:  
“Ok in the Resistance?”

Finn:  
“If they stick around to help us, that’s their decision to make. It’s not about committing them to the cause, it’s about saving their souls. They make the first leap in their heart, I just show up with a jacket and give ‘em their name” Finn winks and smiles slyly at Poe as he pulls down a lever and power turns on to the building. Poe blushes.

Swallowing a little awkwardly, Poe:  
“Well… you seem to have a natural talent for it. Some of my best pilots have come from your efforts, so... thank you.” The two gaze a little into each other’s eyes.

Finn:  
“Yeah… it’s… for the cause”

They begin moving slowly toward each other.

Poe:  
"Yeah… for the cause" 

BB-8 rolls in and interrupts. BWEEP BWOOP.

Finn:  
“AHEM yeah, thanks BB-8 - I’ll go test the soldering on those couplings.”

Finn sidles past Poe, following BB-8. Poe glances at Finn leaving and sighs.

-

Cut to Anakin and Ben

Anakin:  
“What do you want at the end of all this? After you defeat Rey, where do you rest your head at night? In some hut in the _godawful_ sands of Tatooine? On a cold bunk in the hull of a Star Destroyer? What do _you_ want?”

Ben:   
“I… I want what I saw - in the vision. A… family”

Anakin:   
“Do you know what a family is, Ben? A family aren’t people who you pledge your power to. They’re people worth sharing your power _with_.”

Ben:  
“But what if I’ve gone too far - there’s no one left… My master… My father… My moth-”

Cutting Ben off, Anakin:   
“Ben, reach out to the force”

Ben looks at Anakin, confused.

Anakin:   
“Reach out to _all_ of the force, light _and_ dark”

Ben begrudgingly closes his eyes. On his knees, his arms out on the ground, he lets his head fall back. His closed eyes dart under his eyelids but then suddenly slow and then stop. They open.

Ben:   
“She’s alive?” Ben gasps, barely able to believe.

Anakin:   
“Yes. And she still loves you”

Ben:   
“But how could I ever earn my mother’s forgiveness?”

Anakin:   
“It’s not about that. Our deeds cease to truly be good if we only seek forgiveness. Doing good, making amends, means fighting our shame, becoming vulnerable, and weathering the pain and sorrow if you’re rejected. No one is obligated to accept your apology - that's what makes atonement hard.”

Ben sighs, collapsing into the throne.

Smirking, Anakin:  
“Did you know you’re sitting in the very place where Luke defeated Vader? It wasn’t when he defied the emperor. It wasn’t when he bested me in combat and sliced off my hand, or surpassed my use of the force. It was when he inspired me to do what was right and destroy Darth Sidious, and Vader with him, even at the cost of my life. He saw the good in me.”

Ben:  
“So then, grandfather, is there any shred of good in _me?_ ” Ben slumps over, looking down

Anakin:  
“No one is ever _truly_ gone.”

Anakin puts his hand out, closing his eyes. The water around them stirs, clinking and clanking is heard. Ben looks up to see Anakin, his face straining. Finally, an item bursts forth from the water and lands at Ben’s feet. It’s Vader’s old saber.

Ben:  
“Is that?”

Ben reaches toward the lightsaber, but then hesitates, pulling his hand back. The lightsaber hovers above Anakin’s hand and opens. A small crystal emerges, it’s glowing red.

Anakin:  
“The final lightsaber of Darth Vader, crafted specifically for the battle that took place here, to best Luke Skywalker. It was imbued with my hatred and rage - and I want you to cleanse it.”

The crystal floats from Anakin into Ben’s open, trembling palm.

Ben:  
“How? I don’t think I can...”

Anakin:  
“You can, Ben. There is light in you, enough to restore what I corrupted.”

Ben sits down, cross legged and heavily sighs. He floats the crystal in front of him and closes his eyes. Anakin watches admirably. It becomes deadly silent. Ben’s breathing is heard. The force begins to rumble and Ben is bombarded with memories. His face-off with Luke blinks before him. As he focuses, the wreckage of the death star begins to tremble and shift.

Anakin:  
“Let the rage and hatred _pass_ through you. Reach _beyond_ it.”

Another memory - Starkiller base - Han. The broken catwalks and beams bend and snap back into place. We see the crystal’s deep red start to diminish. A closeup of Ben’s face shows his struggle. Glimpses of Leia and Han together with him. Quick flashes as a young boy with Chewie. His breathing is heavy. Water cascades from the rising platforms. Now a glimpse of Rey in the forest, suffering. He hears her cry out. Ben’s eyes shoot open.  
  


Ben:  
“Rey!”

The crystal falls on his lap. He picks it up and holds it to the light. The crystal still glimmers red. Anakin has vanished. Ben grips the crystal in his hand tightly and breathes deep again. His grip loosens and the crystal rests gently in his hand. We pull back as Ben continues meditating.

-

Cut to Rey, Rose, and R2 as they continue exploring the archives in an old Empire structure in the woods. They arrive at an ornate door.

Rose:  
“Something tells me this is the place we need to get inside. I don’t see any panels though to hack open the door”

Rey notices a strange inset emblem next to the door and runs her hands across it. Rose notices old security cameras above them.

Rose:  
“I know! R2, go over to that terminal and see if you can pull recordings from this hall. There’s bound to be footage that shows how this thing’s opened.

R2 plugs in and beeps.

Rose:  
“That’s… odd”

Rey:  
“What’s odd?”

Rose:  
“R2 says the last recording from this hall took place the day _after_ the fall of the Death Star 2 - go ahead and play it”

R2 beams a hologram replica of the hall over the top of the real one. A figure digitizes into view jogging down the hall, they’re dressed in typical praetorian red clothing. Rey and Rose make way for the hologram. The red guard is in a hurry, and when arriving at the door, they look back down the hall, slightly paranoid. The guard pulls back their hood and runs their hands up and down the wall until they touch the unique emblem Rey noticed. The guard puts their hand out, and a small bolt of force lightning makes contact with the spot. The door illuminates and opens and the guard sneaks in. The recording ends.

Rose:  
“What was that about?”

Rey:  
“Wind it back, R2”

R2 begins playing the hologram in reverse.

Rey:  
“Stop”

R2 stops where the guard is about to use force lightning.

Rey looks deep into the face of the guard.  
“I’ve stared into the horrible eyes of this man before.” Rey turns to Rose “This is Snoke.”

Rose:  
“Snoke!? Like, the crusty First Order supreme leader who’s now mincemeat Snoke?”

Rey:  
“I’m positive”

R2 turns off the hologram.

Rose:  
“What was he doing here?”

Rey:  
“I don’t know…”

She holds her hand out and closes her eyes, breathing deeply until only her breath is heard. Tiny arcs of electricity grow from her fingertips, no bigger than a bolt of static, and make contact with the emblem. The door lights up and opens.

Rose:  
“Whoa… Can you teach me that!?”

Rey’s look of consternation is broken with a smile. They walk into the office, it’s eerily decorated - very Sith looking. Rose approaches the console and turns it on.

At a keyboard, with R2 beside, Rose:  
“This looks to be the central computer. Ha - this is it! Controls to the mine and it’s chock full of kyber. There’s even mining vessels ready to load the Falcon.”

Rey:  
“Wow, they must’ve really fled town the moment the Empire fell”

Rose:  
“One sec -” She continues typing. “R2, can you access the mainframe and get this thing back online?” R2 plugs in, does his thing. Rumbling is heard in the distance out the window, birds are seen flying away. Mining equipment has turned on. “Sounds like she’s back in business!”

Radioing Chewie back at the Falcon, Rey:  
“Chewie, we found it! Start loading up! ...Chewie!?” Rey says frustratingly “Do you copy? Is the kyber being loaded?”

We cut to the walkie talkie on the ground outside a burning ship -”Chewie? Chewie come in!”  
  
Cut back to Rey:  
“Alert Finn and Poe - Something’s wrong”

-

Cut to Eott. Through Finn’s radio, Rose:  
“Finn! Poe! Something’s wrong on Endor - we think the First Order’s found us, we’ll be coming in hot with a shipment of Kyber - this is our only chance!”

Finn:  
“But how?! How did they know?”

Rose:  
“I don’t know - but it’s now or never!”

Poe:  
“You’re _sure_ all of your recruits are on the level?”

Finn shoots Poe a dirty look.

Finn:  
“We’ll be ready, Rose, sending you the drop-off coordinates - you’re gonna have to make one helluva crash landing!”

Rey and Rose run through the halls of the old archives toward the exit. They turn the corner to see Vicrul Ren and Trudgen Ren waiting outside.

Gasping, Rey:  
“Rose, stay close”

Rose, half whispering:  
“I need to get to the Falcon - Finn needs the Kyber _now_. If the First Order knows we’re here, they probably know why!”

Rey:  
“Then I’ll keep the First Order on me, you get to the Falcon. R2, Radio my people on Yaw'Lah when you can, tell them all to meet up on Eott. We’ll need everyone we can get.”

R2 boops.

Rose nods, and then runs. Vicrul pursues her but Rey cuts him off and they lock sabers. Trudgen attempts to break their lock. There’s a chase through the forest as Rey defends Rose. Troopers fire blasters, Rey deflects some. Rose and R2 break off from Rey and arrive at the landing zone but to Rose’s shock, the Falcon is gone. Ap’lek Ren emerges from the trees across the launchpad, flourishing his blade and pointing it at Rose.

Looking around panicked, Rose:  
“Rey!” She draws her blaster and fires, Ap’lek blocks. Rose lifts her walkie “Chewie?! Where _are_ you!?” Ap’lek advances.

Rose looks to her right and spots a stack of crates, she rushes over and slides behind them. We see Ap’lek in the distance, over her shoulder, he’s about 20 yards away. Rose is panting, but then spots R2 hobbling along the wooded path she came from. R2 notices her and bweeps. Rose's eyes dart around, thinking.

From Ap’lek’s point of view he draws near the crates, suddenly Rose dashes to his right out from behind the crates. Ap’lek runs to pursue. Rose looks over her shoulder, Ap’lek is gaining. She pulls out her blaster and points it back at him. He readies his blade. Before she can fire off a blast we cut to a closeup shot of the front of Ap’lek as he slices through Rose, sliding to a stop. 

A second of silence before - PEER PEER PEER - three blasts rip through Ap’lek’s torso. He drops his blade and falls. Rose 10 yards behind him comes into focus, her blaster smoking. The Rose Ap’lek sliced through digitally fades away and we see R2 was projecting the image. Closeup of Rose, her stern, anxious demeanor fades as she relaxes and suddenly she can’t contain her joy. She rushes to R2 almost squealing in excitement as R2 wobbles back and forth chirping. Just as she reaches him to hug, a group of 4 storm troopers burst from the trees.

"Freeze!"

Rose's happiness immediately dissolves into exhausted sadness. Before they can reach her the Falcon careens into view, crash landing onto the Storm Troopers as Rose dives away and R2 jetpacks with her, screeching.

Rose:  
“Chewie!”

Chewie:  
“RAAAAAAAAAH”

Chewie repositions the falcon and disembarks.

Rushing to hug Chewie, Rose:  
“Thank you! We’ve got to get this kyber loaded right now!” Chewie roars and the two start to haul hover-crates of kyber on board.

We pan overhead from the mine to just into the forest where Rey is running to join them, blaster fire surrounding her, Vicrul and Trudgen still in pursuit begin routing her. It’s clear Rey is taking a different route back to the landing pad. Rey emerges from the woods, she’s standing at a precipice. The mine, a massive cavern in front of her with elevators and machinery churning below, separating her from the Falcon.

Rey:  
“Rose! Chewie!”

The two are almost finished loading kyber. They look up to see Rey across the chasm.

Rey:  
“Just go! Go! I’ll meet up with you later!”

Chewie rushes the final crate in, pulling Rose by the hand who watches worriedly as the ramp to the Falcon raises. Rey watches as the Falcon pivots away, jumping to lightspeed. She turns on her heel to see Vicrul and Trudgen, emerging from the brush. Rey splits her staff and flourishes the two blades in both hands. The two knights engage. They fight. Rey staves both of them off but she’s starting to lose ground - her feet approach the cliffside. She force pushes Vicrul back against a tree and parries Trudgen before locking sabers. Vicrul leaps to his feet and force chokes Rey. Rey, gasps for air, she’s losing ground, her foot starts to slip.

Suddenly a ship careens in and Ben ejects downward to the ground, landing between the two Knights, his back to Trudgen. He ignites his holstered saber, protruding behind him. The now _white_ beam howls as it stabs Trudgen in the back releasing Rey from his lightsaber hold. Ben looks up to Vicrul, who stops force choking and readies his blade. 

Sneering at Ben, Vicrul:  
“Apostate!”

Closeup on Ben’s face - from either side of Ben fly Rey’s sabers - they boomerang around him toward Vicrul. Vicrul, startled, blocks one but the other slices his entire shoulder off. Ben lunges forward and deals the killing blow. Ben looks down and sees Rey’s sabers on the ground. He picks them up slowly, deactivates them, and cautiously returns them to Rey, keeping his eyes to the ground. Trembling, Rey stares wildly at Ben, and quickly snatches the hilts from his outstretched, open hands. Ben looks at her face. He swallows. His eyes dart around. He licks his lips in preparation to speak but it’s clear he’s struggling.

Finally, Ben:  
“I’m sorry”

Rey, still wide eyed and tense:  
“I want to believe you… but how can I be sure?”

Ben:  
“I want to help. Please.”

Rey, her brow furrowed:  
“Is that your ship?”

Ben:  
“Yes.”

Rey:  
“Then help me get to Eott”

**ACT III**

Cut back to Poe and Finn. Poe climbs out of the ducts and rushes to the door, blaster drawn. He peeks out and sees First Order troops assembling on their location.

Poe:  
“Finn, we’ve got a problem!”

Finn rushes over, trying to stay calm:  
“Ok… ok... ”

Poe readies his blaster. 

Finn:  
“Wait what are you doing?!”

Poe:  
“Um… shooting our way out?”

Finn:  
“Just the two of us?!”

BB-8 bwoops

Poe:  
“Two and a half!”

Finn lowers Poe’s blaster:  
“Poe, we can’t draw too much attention here - if the First Order gets the impression we’re willing to have a shootout over this factory, it’ll blow our whole operation” He raises his walkie “I gave Baz the word before we left, our rebels should be under ground this location. Baz! Do you copy?”

Poe:  
“Wait you’re gonna call in backup? But you just said we gotta stay off their radar?”

First Order Captain outside on megaphone:  
“Rebels! You are trespassing on First Order property. You have until the count of 10 to surrender before we open fire! _1!”_

Finn:  
“Baz!”

_2!_

Crackling in, Baz:  
“I copy!”

_3!_

Finn:  
“Is everyone in position?”

_4!_

Poe looks confused.

_5!_

Baz:  
“Yes sir”

_6!_

Nodding excitedly, Finn:  
“Then light ‘em up.”

_7!_

Baz:  
“Which zone, sir?”

_8!_

We zoom into Finn’s face. Finn:  
“All of ‘em”

Rebel fighters pour out of the sewers and leap from balconies firing down on the First Order. We sweep over the city as intersections and squares everywhere are flooded with rebels firing on any and all occupying stormtroopers, catching them off-guard. The whole city is a lightshow. Troopers drop like flies everywhere. Some rebels are seen guiding and protecting civilians.

Poe peeks out of the factory doors, almost mesmerized by the coordination.  
  
Poe:  
“You’re really good at this!”

-

Cut to Hux's Dreadnought.

First Order member, addressing Hux:  
“Sir, it appears there’s been an impromptu uprising on Eott.”

Viewing a starmap of their location in relation to Eott, Hux:  
“As expected. We can’t risk this insurgence spreading to other systems. Prepare the Dreadnought post-haste. We’ll wipe the settlement off the map.”

Voice from offscreen:  
“But my city! The election - you said I could-”

Hux, turning to a hologram of Corporal Pierce:  
“Corporal Pierce I BELIEVE [Hux interrupts loudly] you understood that the responsibility of the office involved defusing any rebel uprisings. You have failed. You have failed even before I let you win the election, and thus demonstrated the limits of your leadership.”

Pierce:  
“But Supreme Lea-”

Loudly interrupting again, Hux:  
“YOUR ASSISTANCE in notifying me of the rebels’ presence at Endor and their planetary shield are duly noted. My forces will be there shortly to clean up your mess on Eott - consider this notice your last good will from the First Order.” Hux closes the hologram.

Cut to the office Pierce is in, two armed rebels rush through the door. Still trying to address the hologram, Pierce:  
“But Supreme Leader!”

Over Pierce’s shoulder the rebels come into focus. Pierce spins around, shocked. The rebels, with looks of utter disappointment on their face, shake their heads and advance on him as he raises his hands to the air.

-

Cut to Finn and Poe.

Finn:  
“Rose! Are you almost here? Things have gotten hairy in the last few minutes!”

Cut to the Falcon, Rose:  
“We’re about to exit lightspeed - hang on just a little longer!”

Finn and Poe gaze up to see the Star Destroyer over Eott begin to deploy TIEs

Poe:  
“I’ve gotta get up there and clear the skies - they’ll be swarmed trying to land”

Finn:  
"Rebels - Man all working turrets, get every ship into the sky - we need to take out that fleet!"

Poe peeks outside, then sprints out of the factory. BB-8 looks at Finn, then takes off after him. Finn chases them to the door and stops, looking back at the shield, then back at Poe. Cut to Poe running through the chaos of the town, Finn trailing just behind. Poe notices Finn behind him.

Shouting while continuing to run, Poe:  
“What are you doing?!”

Coming up with excuses, Finn:  
“I don’t know! I just, I couldn’t let you go alone! You need cover!”

A First Order hover tank rounds the corner, and fires large blasts, pinning Poe into an alley. Finn is a few yards away, crouching behind debris. Poe peaks his head out and sees his ship, but the tank fires, and he pulls back.

On his walkie, Finn:  
"Concentrate on sector 8! There's a tank we need taken out!"

Rebel voice:  
"Copy that! On our way!"

Finn peaks over to see Poe crouching, wincing. Rebels start grouping up, on rooftops and between rubble. One fires a shot to draw the tank's attention. The tank fires and the rebel ducks. A rebel on a rooftop above Poe readies a rocket launcher while the tank is distracted and fires. Direct hit! The tank swivels to fire back one last shot as it starts to explode. Finn watches the tank's cannon lining up a shot, it's going to hit the structure above Poe.

Finn:  
"Poe!"

The blast hits, and a cascade of rubble falls onto Poe

Reaching out to him, Finn:  
" _PO-O-O-OE!!"_

The dust settles and parts. Finn's eyes flood with tears. Poe is huddled on the ground... but isn't crushed. He opens his eyes, surprised. He looks up above him to see the rubble floating inches overhead. Finn's jaw drops, he stares at his outstretched, trembling hand. He can't believe his eyes. Poe rolls out from underneath the floating debris and stumbling to his feet, runs to Finn. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Finn:  
"I… I…"

Poe grabs Finn's jacket and pulls him into a passionate kiss. The camera swirls around the two. Finn's shock melts away as he embraces Poe.

Poe:  
“I’m sorry”

Blinking, puzzled, Finn:  
“For what?”

Poe:  
“That I didn’t do that sooner”

Crackling on the walkie, Rose:  
"Finn! Poe! We're exiting lightspeed now!"

Pulling away, Poe:  
"I'll be there!"

Finn:  
"Go! Go! I'll get back to the shield!"

Poe rushes to his x-wing and flies off while Finn sprints back to the factory. 

Cut to space just outside Eott, the Falcon exits light speed and enters orbit amid the chaos.

Rose:  
"Chewie - get us down to these coordinates, I'll do what I can in the gunner seat!"

Cut to a hologram of Hux:  
"The rebel scum are using that damned Correlian cruiser to transport the kyber to the surface. _Do not let it land before I arrive with the Dreadnought_ "

First Order general:  
"Understood, supreme leader. You heard him! _I WANT EVERY SINGLE BLOODY TIE WE’VE GOT TO TAKE OUT THAT SHIP!_ " TIEs begin pouring out of the Star Destroyer like a swarm of bees.

In his x-wing, Poe:  
"All fighters, form up on me - let's take out that fleet!"

Ships of all kinds join alongside Poe's. The Falcon weaves in and out of fire. A wide shot shows the Falcon center screen as rebel fighters fly upward toward it from the surface and TIE’s pursue downward.

-

Cut to Rey and Ben in Ben's ship. Rey enters the cockpit.

In the pilot seat, Ben:  
"Not much longer until we reach Eott"

Seething, Rey:  
"Why now? Why seek forgiveness _after_ all the suffering you've caused?"

Ben:  
"It was my own suffering I could no longer endure."

Scoffing angrily, Rey:  
"You selfish worm!"

Ben flicks a couple switches then swivels to address Rey face to face.

Ben:  
"I know it's awful…but it’s the truth. When I was with the First Order I had no reason to question my actions. But once they cast me out, I had nothing. No more excuses. Nowhere to hide"

Shaking her head, Rey:  
"I still don't understand"

Ben:  
"Yes, you do. You know exactly what it means to resign yourself to a fate that others decide for you. Whether it’s living as a monster in a mask, or a scavenger in the desert."

Rey:  
"Don't compare me to you! I didn't murder innocent people - you did"

Ben:  
"That's right - I did."

Rey:  
"You could have stopped. You were free from Snoke, you could’ve left the First Order behind on Crait."

Sighing, Ben:  
"It’s not that easy. Each terrible thing I did for Snoke, for the First Order, made it that much harder to go back, to face my parents. Until I sealed off the guilt completely - until I didn’t know how else to be.” There’s a moment of silence. “Rey, I know they’re not good reasons and they won’t make sense to people who are stronger than me - who would have turned back long ago or would have never done them in the first place. I’m ready to face judgment, Rey. After this is all over… I’m… ready”

Ben’s ship bursts from lightspeed into the commotion.

Rey:  
“It’s the First Order! They’re trying to stop Rose!”

Ben swivels around to fly into the fray.  
Ben:  
“Hang on!”

His ship careens and spins through the chaos.

Rey:  
“We need to take these TIEs out! Does this piece of scrap have a gunner seat?”

Ben:  
“...I kinda cobbled this thing together with an emphasis on evasion so… no”

Rey:  
“There’s no weaponry _at all?!_ ”

Ben blinks, then shakes his head embarrassingly. Rey groans.

Ben:  
“I have an idea but… you’re going to have to trust me… like a lot”

Ben looks at R9, the droid makes a “whuh oh” sound. The two begin to fly right into the fray.

-

Cut to Rose in the Falcon’s gunner seat firing on TIEs. She’s hitting some but then she’s overwhelmed and the cannon is destroyed. Cut to Poe taking out several TIEs.

Poe:  
“Rose! Are you able to land!?”

Rose:  
“There’s still too many on our tail - we can’t safely approach the factory! We’re starting to take too much fire!” TIEs begin to fall into a funnel formation in pursuit, swirling like a tornado towards the Falcon.

Poe:  
“Just keep evading - wait - what’s that!?”

Ben’s ship flies in from behind the swarm of TIEs. We see from afar the TIEs starting to peel off and explode, some are careening away. We cut to atop Ben’s ship where Rey and Ben are standing on the wings. Ben is wrenching ships from the air while Rey slices them in two with her staff. R9 squeals at Ben.

Shouting over the noise at R9, Ben:  
“Just keep following the Falcon and don’t pull any stunts!”

They take turns, dicing TIEs and bending wings. The funnel of TIEs begins to break apart as Ben’s ship emerges from the swarm. 

Cut to Rose gazing out a port on the Falcon.

Rose:  
“It’s Rey!!”

Now Ben's ship has caught up and is tailing the Falcon. The remaining TIEs begin to regroup for a final push. They fire blast after blast at Ben and Rey. They flourish their sabers, reflecting back the blasts, despite the force of them. Missiles are fired but Ben and Rey guide them back into other TIEs. Poe and other rebels fly in and begin mopping up the rest.

Rose:  
“We’re almost clear! Chewie, start the descent!!” The Falcon nose dives down toward the factory, R9 bwoops and follows suit, nearly losing Rey and Ben who clutch onto the wings.

Suddenly, the deafening roar of the Dreadnought exiting above the planet sounds. Rey looks back to see it hovering menacingly above them. The Falcon and Ben’s ship descend violently to the surface.

Hux:  
“READY THE CANNONS AND FIRE ON THAT SHIP!”

Finn on the ground watches through binoculars:  
“Come on… COME ON!”

Over Finn's walkie, Rose:  
“Finn are you ready!? Did you prime the diodes?”

Panic sets into Finn’s face, he runs to a lever and starts pumping it. The Dreadnought’s cannons are warming up.

Chewie hears over his intercom, Rey:  
“Chewie open the bay doors! Trust me!”

Chewie flips a switch and the hatch of the Falcon opens up, the kyber rocking back and forth in its cradle, wind sweeping through the cabin. From afar we see the Falcon and Ben’s ship right beside it fly into the factory. The Falcon peels in through the open roof of the factory, turning on a dime. R9 screeches trying to mimic it. The kyber flies out of the cargo hold toward the ground. Rey and Ben leap off their ship and force-catch the massive crystals pouring out of the bay, quickly guiding it into place in the shield bay as Finn instructs them.

Hux:  
“ _FIRE!_ ”

The Dreadnought fires its pulse laser to the surface.

Rose:  
“NOW!”

Finn flips the shield’s switch and slams down a lever. PREEEOW A blue burst of energy expands violently from the device. Gusts of wind knock back everyone. The force field grows rapidly to encompass the factory, and then the block, and then the town just as the Dreadnought blast hits it. Rebels all over the town, clutching their gear in the wind look up in awe as the shield weathers the blast, continuing to expand across the planet’s surface. We see corporal Pierce in cuffs, being pushed by rebels - he looks up in awe. The red laser disperses across the shield, creating a brilliant light show. We watch as the shield envelops the entire planet.

From his cockpit, Poe:  
“Hahaaaa! They did it!!”

The rebels on the ground throw their hands up, cheering.

Cut to First Order general reporting reluctantly to Hux:  
“Sir... their shield has been deployed”

Hux starting out quietly then getting progressively angrier:  
“Deploy all walkers, scramble all TIEs, [he turns to the three remaining Knights of Ren] gather your acolytes AND KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF _THOSE VERMIN!”_

Ushar:  
“As you command, Supreme Leader”

We cut to First Order forces aboard the Dreadnaught gearing up. The three remaining KoR march with their elite forces who each wield mass produced light saber-like weapons. We see big dropships being loaded for the Knights and their infantry. Cargo ships loading in First Order AT-ST’s on a rail. The variety of ships take off out of the hangar, accompanied by TIEs. We cut to Hux’s reflection in the bridge’s window as we watch the armada depart for the surface. We quickly cut to Sen aboard her ship as she glances out the window of her bridge, watching the armada descend. 

**ACT IV**

Cut back to the group in the factory as they rise to their feet. Finn helps Rose up, notices Ben, then pulls his blaster out.

Rey:  
"Wait! Ben is on our side."

Everyone stares wildly at Ben. who gives them a crooked Han Solo smile, his hands in the air.

Ben:  
"I just want to help"

Rose:  
"So you’re one of us now!? Just like that?"

Finn’s jaw tightens, keeping his blaster aimed at Ben.

Rey:  
"We couldn’t have activated the shield without him.”

A familiar roar fills the air, everyone freezes. Their attention is drawn to Chewie who has just emerged from the Falcon. He continues to roar, a pained and heart wrenching sound.

Ben:  
“I’m sorry.”

Chewie raises his crossbow, taking aim as Ben goes to his knee a look of resignation on his face.

Running forward, Rey:  
“Chewie! No!”

The laser bolt flies past her head and just misses Ben to hit a First Order trooper dead in the chest at the factory door. Ben rises, ignited lightsaber in his hand. Rey and the others rush to join them, blasters raised as about 20 First Order forces flood into the factory. Finn, Rose and Chewie take cover, providing fire support for Ben and Rey. They’re dispatching them quickly. A trooper looks over to see the shield and fires at it. Ben stops the bolt and throws it back at them.

Faintly on Finn’s radio, Sen:  
“Finn. Finn - do you copy?”

Finn:  
“Sen? What’s going on?”

Cut to Sen, in seclusion, whispering.

Sen:  
“My Star Destroyer is spent, its TIE fleet exhausted and crew morale here is very low, but Hux is sending backup from the Dreadnaught - word is the Knights of Ren and their acolyte infantry.”

Answering back from his cockpit as he lands, hand to his ear, Poe:  
“Our squadron isn’t big enough to take on that armada without ground support”

Finn:  
“Don’t worry about it - you need to stay positioned around the shield - don’t let any TIEs near it”

Putting his helmet back on and closing the cockpit while half rolling his eyes, Poe:  
“Roger”

The heroes defeat the group of troopers in the factory and rush outside. The sound of the battle on the ground has subsided. On the horizon they see the First Order ships landing. Ben, through his telescope, spots the specialty ships landing just outside the perimeter of the city.

Ben:  
"It's the Knights of Ren"

Cut to the First Order ships. The hulls open up and walkers and acolytes march out.

Signaling to the massive forces behind him, Ushar:  
“This base was once property of the empire. Witness what these leeches have stolen from us. Leave no one standing. Purge this infection from our rightful planet”

The acolytes hold their sabers upright in front of them and ignite them all at once with a deafening boom. A wide shot shows the red sabers stretching across the horizon, almost dancing as the acolytes walk. The First Order marches toward the perimeter of the city.

Looking from a rooftop, radioing in, Finn:  
“Rebels, pull everyone into the center of the city! We may be fighting on our turf but we’re outgunned - we can’t compete with a Ren army and walkers while _also_ defending the shield.”

At Finn’s side, turning around, Baz:  
“Finn, look”

Rey’s radio crackles:  
“Sorry we’re late - we thought we’d gather some friends!”

Our heroes turn around to see dozens of rebel ships landing at the base. Zoba, hangs off the side of her ship as it lands, hopping down and rushing to give Rey a hug. Jill’ar hangs back, resting on her rifle, smiling.

As she exits a landing ship, Maz Kanata:  
“Hey there, kiddos!”

Rey and others rush to greet Maz.

Rey:  
“Thank you for coming”

A gold plated ship opens and from the smoke, a smooth voice:  
“Lando Calrissian, reporting for the cause”

R2 spins around and beeps and Chewie runs to embrace Lando, Rose watches and smiles.

Through chuckling, Lando:  
“Chewie! It’s great to see you! [they walk toward the Falcon, Lando putting his hand on the hull] How’s my gal?”

Chewie coos and gestures toward the cargo hitch he added to the outside.

Lando:  
“So you gave ‘er a hand huh? Careful, she might strangle you with it!”

Chewie chuckles. 

Looking wistfully at the Falcon, Lando:  
“One last adventure sound good to you, L3?”

Rose is clearly thinking about something, and interjects.

Rose:  
“Hey guys, R2 - would you be interested in putting that hitch to a unique use?”

Charmingly, Lando:  
“I think it would be foolish of them not to oblige the request of such a striking and intelligent young lady such as yourself [he winks, Rose smirks]”

Typing in a special code on her radio, Rose:  
“Sen - I’ve got a special request for you”

We cut to seeing other ships land, and rebels disembark and assemble. Rey looks up smiling. Suddenly, she notices Leia’s cruiser, hovering in the distance.

Rey:  
“Leia…”

Ben swallows hard, fixated on the ship, and recedes into the shadows.

Taking Rey’s hand, Maz:  
“The general is still weary, but she insisted on being here”

Rey nods. Zoba puts her hand on Rey's shoulder.

Zoba:  
“Rey, you’ve trained us for this day - We’re by your side”

Several transports open their hulls and out walk all the people Rey has helped from Yaw'Lah, including Dee-bu. Combined with Finn’s ex-stormtrooper army they don’t leave a single place empty in the streets and on top of houses. Rey, leaps on top of a crate, and addresses the crowd, heartfelt.

Rey:  
“When I fled my life on Jakku, all I cared about was finding my family, but I didn’t fully know what a family was. [We see Ben’s ears perk up] I believed a family was something that would do anything for you - fight, even die to protect you. But now that I finally have a family, bigger than I could have ever dreamt [we pan over the crowd, Zoba nodding] I realize it’s something that _I_ would fight and die to protect.”

Rey closes her eyes and steels herself before resuming, now commanding and rallying:  
“Rebels - we are the embers the First Order could never hope to extinguish! Despite their surveillance, we grew to be the raging fire you see among you. Now, it’s time to shine out the oppressive darkness of the First Order! [she points toward the edge of the city] It’s time for _us_ to be the heroes of the future and restore liberty to this galaxy and its people! [Rey pumps her fist into the air and the crowd cheers] We’ve got the attention of the supreme leader himself and his own personal army - they think they have us pinned, but this is not _our_ last stand - this is _theirs!_ [Rey pumps her fist to the air again and the crowd roars]”

A closeup on Rey’s face, as the cheers die down:  
“May the force be with us”

-

We cut to the First Order breaching the perimeter of the city. Walkers fire on buildings wantonly. Civilians are fleeing with rebel assistance. The Knights begin walking down a wide street, their dozens of acolytes behind them. In the distance, the rebel fighters amass - evoking a western standoff. Ushar, Cardo, Kuruk ignite their sabers, one after the other, their acolytes begin rushing past them as they stand still. Rey pulls back her robe and force attracts her saber to her hand from her belt, igniting both ends. Behind her, among the rows of rebel fighters, we see saber after saber ignite. Blue, Green, Orange, Teal, Yellow, even a single Purple one peeks out. Rebels battle cry and begin jogging, we cut to the First Order now jogging too. We cut back and forth, the two sides increasing their pace to a run. The three knights leading the charge, Rey and Ben leading the rebels with Zoba, Jill’ar, Finn, Rose, Baz, and Maz just behind.

We sweep down from a wide shot in the air, both armies framed on either side of the screen, lightsabers waving wildly - as they draw nearer, so does the camera, keeping the center of the screen focused on the city square the two sides rush toward.

Finally they collide, sabers clashing, blaster fire whizzing back and forth. Rey and Ben flourish the sabers as they parry and deflect and cut through enemies. They perform tag team acrobatics, and cover each other. Finn and Maz pair up, firing at troopers over cover. Baz and Rose break away and take cover in an alley, firing back and forth. Jill’ar is positioned with other rebel fighters atop roofs, sniping enemies below and occasionally TIEs above. We see Dee-bu using force lightning on stormtroopers. Peppered throughout are shots of rebels falling to the First Order and vice versa - visceral, closeup shots of blades clashing and blaster fire connecting. The amount of soldiers in the space is almost claustrophobic at times. This battle feels gritty, improvised, and raw.

Zoba joins Rey to team up and fight. We focus on Zoba as she fences with an acolyte. The acolyte is starting to take the upper hand.

Grunting, Zoba:  
“Rey!”

Rey looks over while swinging her staff. She breaks off the yellow half and tosses it to Zoba - Zoba force catches it and uses it to defeat the acolyte. She continues fighting with both. Rey slides past Zoba and she’s handed back her saber, using it to block an incoming strike - Zoba leaps over the block and stabs the acolyte in the back. She takes Rey’s second saber again and the two continue leapfrogging and saber swapping to cut down the acolytes. The camera pans to keep the shared saber in frame with each toss.

The Falcon zooms overhead and we follow it. R2 is being held by the Falcon’s hitch, scanning the fight below.

Cut to the Falcon cockpit, Lando:  
“You gettin’ all that action R2?”

R2 beeps and his head swivels frantically

Cut back to Lando:  
“Alright Chewie, enable the satellite and crank up the reach - let’s beam this fight to the whole galaxy.”

We cut back to R2, head mounted camera style as he films the action from the belly of the Falcon.

We cut to the bridge of Sen’s Star Destroyer.

Sen:  
“Captain, there’s a rebel transmission incoming - perhaps a surrender?”

Scoffing, Riggs:  
“Patch it through”

Sen flips a couple switches and a hologram of R2’s fight is projected. It catches the officers off guard.

Riggs:  
“What the devil is this?!”

Sen:  
“Sir, it appears that First Order troops on the ground are not faring well”

Riggs:  
“I can bloody well see _that!_ ”

Marching angrily over to Sen, Thorn:  
“In what galaxy do you think you have the authority to speak out of turn, ensign!?” spittle flies from his mouth as he shouts.

The other officers in the bridge are silent, staring at Sen and the transmission of the fight. One of the officers begins to slowly stand and move toward the door. Thorn pivots on his heel, drawing a small blaster and fires, killing the officer. Even Riggs is silent.

Lieutenant Thorn:  
“ _Nobody leaves this ship! We serve at the highest pleasure of the Supreme Leader! "_ we cut to Sen sneakily flipping a switch and quietly typing in a code "Remain at your stations or you’ll be wishing for the brigg!”

Riggs:  
“Turn this blasted claptrap off!”

Sen fumbles at the controls a bit. She turns off the projection in the bridge, but we linger on her terminal with a loading bar filling and a diagram of the Star Destroyer satellite signaling that it’s transmitting. Closeup on Sen’s finger as she presses a button repeatedly under her sleeve.

Cut to Rose, her radio is blinking in the same pattern as Sen’s button.

Rose:  
“Sen’s done it! The live feed of the battle is now being transmitted to the First Order!”

Poe:  
“Then let’s give ‘em a show!”

Poe leads his squadron in running attacks on TIEs and walkers as the Falcon hangs back, R2 recording the action.

A walker rounds a corner and begins firing. Rebels are diving for cover as the blasts send mud and debris into the air. Ben dives away, nearly being hit. Baz watches and psyches themself out.

Baz:  
“Rose, cover me!”

Baz runs and slides over to new cover beside Ben. They pull a grenade off their vest and chuck it over their shoulder. The grenade explodes and blows out the leg of the walker. It tips over firing repeatedly until it crashes into the ground. Baz and Rose trade smiles. The moment turns, however, as Cardo Ren leaps the cover by Baz to attack.

Rose:  
“Baz lookout!”

Baz ducks and tries to stave off Cardo. They use their blaster as a cudgel but Cardo slices it in half. Rose tries to run toward Baz but laser fire keeps her pinned. She helplessly watches. Nearby, a shell-shocked Ben struggles to stand up. He wipes mud from his face and sees Baz losing the fight. Cardo elbows Baz in the face and kicks them up against a wall. He flourishes his blade and lunges to run Baz through. Just then, Ben tackles Baz out of the way and the saber is plunged into Ben’s chest instead. Baz falls to the ground looking up in shock. We see Cardo’s saber jutting from Ben’s chest, Ben’s hands cupping where he’s been stabbed. A closeup of Ben’s face, he’s sweating, his mouth snarling and his teeth clenched tight. 

Snickering, Cardo:  
“So much for Snoke’s special little toad”

Small sparks are rising into the frame from Ben’s hands. We cut close to reveal his cupped hands are actually _blocking_ the saber with the force. An even closer shot shows less than an inch of air separating his palms and the tip of the saber. Cardo glances down in disbelief. Ben shouts as he pushes forward, still cupping the end of the beam. A burst of force throws Cardo backward into a pile of rubble where he’s crushed. Ben slumps back against the wall, exhausted. He looks up to see the Falcon swooping around overhead

Excitedly to Lando, Rose:  
“Tell me you got _that_!”

Chewie roars and R2 boops elatedly

Cut to Jill’ar on a rooftop, she snipes at various TIES that fly overhead. Kuruk and two acolytes engage Zoba below, catching Jill’ar’s attention. She parkours from rooftop to rooftop to reach Zoba. She slides into position and whips her rifle around from her back. She first aims at Kuruk, but she looks up to see a TIE barreling toward her, firing. She spins out of the way and takes a trick shot - direct hit into the cockpit! The TIE starts careening toward her in flames - she sprints and jumps down to the ground leaping out of harm’s way.

She positions again, several yards behind Zoba, this time aiming at an acolyte. We cut to Zoba who’s fighting and out of breath. PEW a shot takes out an acolyte. PEW another shot - this time at Kuruk but he ducks lightning fast. Zoba runs to strike as Jill’ar aims again and fires. Kuruk twists a clawed hand and Jill’ar’s barrel pulls left. The blast nearly hits Zoba instead, who trips and tumbles to Kuruk’s feet.

Kuruk raises his saber and slices down at Zoba, she can’t move away in time and her right arm is cut clean off. It’s a prosthetic, sparking on the ground. Unfazed, Zoba leaps to her feet and shoulder tackles Kuruk. Kuruk somersaults backward and regains his footing before charging her, swinging wildly. Zoba, now one-armed, evades each swing like a slithering snake. She ducks and backflips into a safe position, and begins flourishing her blade faster and faster. Her tongue out in concentration she spins and spins her saber. Over her shoulder, around her head WOOM WOOM WOOM WOOM the beam now becoming almost a solid disc of light - obscuring Jill’ar’s position a dozen yards behind her. Kuruk rushes her angrily. An extreme closeup on Zoba’s eyes as she glances back. Extreme closeup on Jill’ar’s finger as she begins to pull her trigger. Zoba stops her saber spinning in an instant as a bolt flies over her shoulder and through Kuruk’s neck. He collapses with the momentum. Zoba sighs, and looks back as Jill’ar smiling:

Nodding toward her missing limb, Zoba:  
“I never remembered to oil the damn thing anyway.”

Jill’ar laughs.

Cut to the Dreadnaught

First Order general:  
“Supreme Leader, I don’t think we can continue this assault. Our forces are diminishing rapidly and word is that Kylo Ren has sided with the rebels…” 

Hux:  
“Then call in support from nearby systems!”

A First Order officer at a terminal speaks up as they frantically type at their console:  
“Supreme Leader, reports show that multiple garrisons throughout the other systems are at risk of defecting - it seems there’s some rebel propaganda being disseminated - I’ve pinpointed the source to that Star Destroyer.”

Hux is shaking in anger, his temples visibly pulsating from his clenching jaw. He looks out the window and sees the Star Destroyer still in low orbit below them.

Hux:  
“General, get me captain Riggs”

General:  
“Yes sir”

Riggs digitizes before Hux

Riggs:  
“Supreme Leader”

Hux:  
“You have performed admirably this day, Captain - take your Star Destroyer to the surface”

Riggs:  
“You… wish us to land, sir?”

Hux:  
“ _No_. I am _commanding_ that you collide your ship with that base!” he shouts while pointing out the window

Cut to Riggs on his bridge.

Riggs:  
“Um… ahem, yes sir”

The transmission ends, the bridge is silent. Sen is mortified. A long silence hangs over the bridge.

Thorn:  
“Well!? You heard the Supreme Leader! Helmsman! Thrusters at full, pitch-

Riggs:  
“ _LIEUTENANT THORN! I am still captain of this ship!”_

Suspiciously, Thorn:  
“Do you hesitate, Captain? Do you defy the Supreme Leader?!” (As he speaks, Sen jolts up from her seat, approaches Thorn from behind, Riggs’s eyes notice her) “ _Is there not a single loyal soul aboard this godforsaken -_ [she quickly pulls his blaster from his belt and fires into his back]

PEW

Thorn collapses, his face in shock as he grasps at Riggs.

Eyes as big as moons, Riggs:  
“...Th-thank you ensign for dispatching Lieu-

PEW PEW

Sen fires two shots into Riggs’s chest and he falls to the ground.

Sen:  
“ _Anyone else swear loyalty to these unfeeling swine?!_ ”

All the other officers on the bridge shake their heads nervously and start to flee the bridge, Sen holding the pistol in the air.

-

Only Ushar and no more than 20 acolytes remain. The dust starts to settle and even the chaos in the sky has quieted down. Our heroes assemble and stand their ground in the city square about 30 yards away from the remaining First Order forces.

Rey:  
“It’s over! You can choose to fight us and perish, or retreat to your Supreme Leader and explain your failure to him!”

Ushar clenches his fists in anger and growls.

We cut to the Dreadnaught

First Order general:  
“Supreme Leader, we’ve lost all communication with Captain Riggs - scans show several escape pods have been jettisoned. There may have been a mutiny.”

Now beet red and attempting to contain his anger, Hux:  
“Very well. _This_ ship can withstand the impact - It’ll be like slowly crushing an insect with your palm”

First Order general:  
“Uh… yes Supreme leader… Helmsman, anchor gravity, angle pitch minus 78 degrees, thrusters at 60%, direct all shields to the nose”

We see the massive Dreadnaught begin to angle downward and accelerate. We linger on Hux’s face as he stares out the window to the base far below.

We cut to Sen. she rushes to the window, touching the glass.

Sen:  
“Oh no… no no no no”

She runs over to Riggs’s body, tears off a keycard from his uniform and runs to the bridge’s main terminal.

Cut back to the surface of Eott.

The two factions stand off once again.

Ushar:  
“Engage them.”

His acolytes hesitate a little, double taking, before running toward the rebels. Ushar stands still watching the rest of them pass him. He turns to leave, calling in his ship.

Ben:  
“No. _NO!_ You don’t get to leave!”

Ben steps forward and reaches out to Ushar to force paralyze him. Ushar barely visible through the approaching crowd of acolytes briefly freezes in place. Ushar pulls free and continues walking, his ship approaching to pick him up. Ben marching angrily toward Ushar, ignoring the charging acolytes again wrenches his hand at Ushar in an attempt to freeze him.

Her voice distant to Ben, Rey:  
“Ben!”

She rushes to move ahead of him and block attacks from the acolytes, fellow rebels join in. Ben is fixated, almost hypnotized. He walks through the frays without care, intent on killing Ushar.

Furiously, Ben:  
“FACE ME!”

Ben whips his glaring white saber around his head. He wrenches his hands again at Ushar. Ushar’s legs freeze and he attempts to pull them but they’re stuck, as if cemented to the ground. Ben continues walking forward, one hand dragging his saber, crackling across the ground, his other in a claw, squeezing Ushar. Ushar frantically starts to shake himself free but is failing. He begins huffing and grunting. He can no longer hold his saber and it falls. Ben twists his clawed hand and Ushar wails in pain, falling to his knees. Ben raises his lightsaber to decapitate Ushar - Suddenly a hand grabs Ben’s. Ben starts to pull away and he looks menacingly at who is holding him. 

It’s Rose.

Rose:  
“Ben, it’s done. It’s over.”

She signals to rebels who run up and slap cuffs on Ushar. Ben blinks, somewhat bewildered. He looks at her hand holding his and then back at her eyes. He shakes out of his rage, swallowing hard and nodding to her.

Crackling through on Finn’s radio, Sen:  
“Finn - the Dreadnaught is approaching fast! Hux intends to ram into the surface you’ve got to get out of there!”

Panicked, Finn:  
“The dreadnaught’s going to ram us! Everyone in the air get down here and help us evacuate!” 

Poe, lands his x-wing, leaps out and rushes to the landing Falcon:  
“Come on everyone- go go go!”

The dreadnaught is approaching quickly. Poe ushers rebels and civilian families out of their homes into the open Falcon. Finn is escorting people too, we linger on his face as his eyes fill with tears - he watches, almost slow motion as the people around him are scrambling to safety.

Cut to Rey assisting too, her eyes dart around as she’s waving people to transports. Crowds scream in terror as the First Order’s behemoth bears down on the base. Rey spots Dee-bu standing still, people pushing past him. She rushes over to grab him up. As she approaches he raises his hand to the sky. Rey looks at his hand, then to the Dreadnaught, then raises her hand to the sky. Ben runs up to her and joins. Zoba and Jill’ar, then Finn, then rebels everywhere. Poe runs up to Finn to pull him away but notices, then holds Finn’s free hand and raises his other, closing his eyes. BB-8’s head swivels, then extends a little robot arm. Cid steps out of his shelter, squinting, and raises his hand. Every member of the city is raising their hand. 

Finally, a closeup of feet, slowly walking across a floor. A closeup of a ring adorned hand, holding tightly to a cane. The other hand rises and we follow it up. Cut to a shot behind Leia on her hovering cruiser looking out its large windows, her famous hair buns silhouetted against the setting sun with the Dreadnought looming overhead. [the force theme is of course swelling throughout this scene]

The Dreadnought stops dead in the air.

Angrily, Hux:  
“What?! Full power to thrusters!”

Officer:  
“But sir, if we exceed 75% we risk extensive damage to-”

Hux:  
“FULL POWER!”

The giant turbines of the ship ignite further and the Dreadnought begins to budge forward. Sen gasps as she watches the Dreadnought growing closer. The heroes on the ground struggle and their faces turn from determination to desperation. Suddenly, we see the neighboring Star Destroyer begin to turn toward the bridge of the Dreadnought. We see Sen at the controls setting it on a collision course. Hux’s eyebrow raises. Crew on the Dreadnaught start to rise from their seats and begin running from the bridge. The Star Destroyer closes in and the realization sets in to Hux. He starts to run, pushing others out of the way, as we see the SD coming terrifyingly close to through the window. We cut to outside the Dreadnaught, its surface turrets firing helplessly at the Star Destroyer as it crashes into the bridge, exploding. 

The Dreadnought’s engines snuff out and the ship stops accelerating. The rebels set it down gently just outside the border of the city, conjuring a gigantic wave of dust. The dust blows past everyone and then settles. The whole city erupts in cheers. All remaining First Order troopers begin to surrender as they’re held at gunpoint by rebels. We see a handful of TIE’s and escape pods landing on the outskirts of town, their pilots stumbling out with their hands up to rebels running up to detain them. Some TIEs fly away into the horizon.

Finn turns to Baz, tears welling up in both their eyes.

Baz:  
“I know… I know that any of us would have done the same”

Finn:  
“Sen knew that too. That’s why she did it”

They hold each other as rebels march arrested First Order troops past them.

A voice from off the frame:  
“Y’know, your floorplan intel didn’t mention the captain’s private escape pod”

Baz looks up to see Sen standing in front of them, dangling the captain's key card in front of her. Baz can’t contain their emotions as they pull away from Finn to tackle Sen. Finn holds back tears, smiling.

Rey and the other heroes celebrate and embrace each other. Ben stares out at the sun almost disappearing on the horizon. A furry paw comes up to rest on his shoulder. Ben turns around and looks up to see Chewie, tears in his eyes. Chewie rumbles something, his tone gentle, even loving. Ben looks even more stricken. He looks over Chewie's shoulder to see Leia’s ship has landed.

A tear sliding down his cheek, Ben:  
“How can you be sure she’ll even want to see me?”

Chewie opens Ben’s hand and places Han’s dice in his palm. Ben, tears now flowing, nods up at Chewie. Chewie wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulder and they walk to Leia’s ship. The ramp lowers, and as Ben is about to board, he looks back to the celebrating crowd and sees the hooded figure once more, standing beside Rey. The figure pulls back their hood revealing Luke - he smiles at Ben and nods. Rey smiles, glancing to the side at Luke, and waves to Ben. Ben blinks, and smiles back, and then proceeds into the ship.

Happy music begins to play and dancing breaks out in the streets. We see Lando laughing with C-3PO and Poe. Finn is regaling stories to other young rebels with R2 projecting holograms. Zoba and Jill’ar laugh and talk. Jill’ar mid-laugh steals a kiss from Zoba, who immediately stops laughing and blushes - deer in the headlights. Zoba then returns a huge kiss back to Jill’ar. Dee-bu is shooting little force sparks into the sky and Rose is watching him, amazed, mimicking his hand position. Dee-bu corrects Rose’s posture, trying to teach her.

The stars start to come out. Rey sits on a rooftop looking down at the town, admiring the festivities. Celebrations pepper the streets. The rest of our heroes sit around one of many bonfires. Finn rests his head on Poe’s shoulder. Jill’ar is playing a guitar-like instrument next to Zoba. Rose sits with them but she’s preoccupied - she’s staring thoughtfully at Leia’s cruiser. We cut back to Rey. 

Ethereally, Luke:  
“So, Jedi Master Rey, what will you do next?”

Gazing up at the stars, Rey:  
“I don’t know. There’s an entire galaxy out there full of people who are about to discover their freedom - what’s left _to_ do?”

Appearing by her side, also gazing up, Luke:  
“You already know the answer” 

Smiling and turning to face Luke, Rey:  
“Help them grow. Show them the light.”

Grinning, Luke:  
“See, that’s already better than what I was gonna say”

Rey laughs as the camera pulls back behind them. Colorful nebula in the sky, Rey’s silhouette against Eott’s giant, white moon, Luke’s glowing ghost set against the blackness of space.

**END**

_Story by Mario Castañeda  
_ _Edited by @fangirlJeanne_


End file.
